Forum:Porcos cantante
En loca de "instrui nunca un porco de canta", me ta dise "ensenia nunca la canta a un porco". Sunido *O "instrui nunca un porco sur canta". Simon *la sujeste par sunido es plu bon. "sur canta" sujeste ce la porco ta aprende la istoria e teoria de canta. :o) jorj **Me acorda. La problem es la sinifia de "sur", no lo de "instrui". Esta es un bon razona per ave ambos verbos en la lingua! Simon *Esce cada frase ave mera un modo coreta de tradui? Esce me tradui no conveni? En engles (e me suspeta cada otra lingua) on ave alga modos diferente ma tota de los ave la mesma sinifia (pe - never teach a pig to sing; never instruct a pig to sing; never teach a pig singing; never instruct a pig how to sing; never teach a song to a pig etc etc). A veses, pos cuasi 3 anios de usa LFN, me senti como me sabe no cosa! Guido (talk) **Ance en LFN on ave modos diferente per esprima se pensa. Ma la problem en tu tradui veni de la usa de "de", cual no es la tradui de "to". Si tu vole tradui "never teach a pig singing", no tradui leteral "nunca instrui un porco cantante", car on comprende ce tu vole instrui un porco ci canta. E si tu dise "nunca instrui cantante un porco", on comprende ce tu es cantante cuando tu vole instrui un porco". En LFN la loca de la parolas es multe importante. Sunido **E "un porco de canta" pare un conseta strana :) Simon **Oce, me es confusada. En la discute per pensa per la dia a mercurdi 26 junio 2013, Jorj ia dise no usa “a” ma usa en loca “de” o “per”. En la pensa per la dia de oji, Simon sujesta usa “sur”. Cual parola on ta debe usa? Esce la parola cambia dependente sur la contesto? Como on sabe si la parola on usa conveni con la contesto? Me trova ce cuando me dise un frase, me esita per pensa sur cual parola me ta debe usa, e la flue de la lingua es perdeda. LFN ta debe es un lingua simple, e lo es simple per la parte grande, ma esta misca de regulas en esta situa complica la lingua a un grado. Esce me es stupida, esce me es la sola person ci trova esta problem? Ance, Sunido, tu tradui “ensenia nunca la canta a un porco” me leje como “never teach a pig the song” no “never teach a pig to sing”. Cisa “ensenia nunca UN canta a un porco” ta es plu clar? Guido (talk) **Me ia usa "la canta" con la sinifia de "la ata de canta", esata como on usa "la labora" per la ata de labora, o "la dansa" per la ata de dansa. Si me ta vole tradui "a song", me ta usa "un cantada". Si ! tu pote dise "la direto de canta", ma serta no "la porco de canta". An en engles "a pig to sing" ave no sinifia. Sunido **Ma la frase en engles es "Never teach A PIG TO SING." Guido (talk) **Me repete ce en LFN la loca de la parolas es multe importante. Cuando en LFN tu dise "un porco de canta", "de canta" relata a "porco". "Un porco de canta" es un spesie de porco, lo es un porco determinada par canta. Ma en engles "to sing" no relata a "pig", donce tu no pote pone "de canta" pos "porco". Plu, tu pote dise "la ensenia de canta", ma tu no pote dise "me ensenia de canta". Sunido *tu es coreta, guido: esta es un problem. ma esta problem es universal entre linguas. engles "to" ave multe sinifias; alga de los pote es traduida par lfn "a", e otras nesesa otra traduis. ma lfn "a" ave ance multe sinifias, e sola alga de los es traduida par engles "to". la mesma es la caso per otra parolas, afisas, e ordinas de parolas e per otra linguas. ma esta es clar un problem ce nos debe clari - ma acel clari nesesa un de la discutes longa ce nun gusta! :o) jorj *si on vole es multe clar, on pote dise un de estas: **instrui nunca un porco afin el canta. **ensenia nunca la arte de canta a un porco. *ma me acorda con tu, guido: on pote dise esta ance: **instrui nunca un porco de canta. *e on pote dise esta: **ensenia nunca canta a un porco. *lo ave la nonvantaje de segue un verbo con un otra verbo cual no ave la mesma sujeto, cual no es la forma normal en lfn. an tal, esta es ancora un forma coreta. ma per evita la strania de la forma, on pote ance dise esta: **ensenia nunca de canta a un porco. *la usa de "de" ante un infinitivo es usada en multe linguas romanica, e es usosa per lfn, an si no comun nesesada. jorj *La frase engles es "never teach a pig to sing", ma "to sing" es ala un infinitiva, e la parola "to" en la infinitiva engles es malgidante. La frase es vera un esemplo de un spesie cual nos ia sutrae de la gramatica – un cadena de verbos con un ojeto en media, esata como "we find the defendant to be guilty" and "she felt the baby kick". La regulas de lfn no permete un tradui leteral de tal frases: on debe trova alga otra manera (e usual on pote eleje entre plu ca un, como en la lista de Jorj a supra). Simon *On pote dise "instrui nunca un porco de canta" – lo no es un era gramatical. Ma lo es nonclar, car acel strutur no es comun trovada en elefen. En loca, nos lingua ave multe nomes estendeda con la forma "nom de nom", sin "la" ante la nom du; "porco de canta" es confusante car lo pare un de los. Compara "el ave sempre un desira de canta": esta frase es clar, car "un desira de canta" es vera un nom (lo es lo cual el ave sempre). Simon **me no acorda. tu iniora la fortia de contesto! *Me no gusta la usa de de en "ensenia nunca de canta a un porco", car "canta" es la ojeto de "ensenia", e "de" no introdui ojetos. Me suposa ce la intende es ce "de" es ala un corti de "alga de", como en "me bevi de cafe". Ma nos ia sutrae acel usa de "de" de la gramatica, e dise aora "me bevi cafe". Me opina ce lo es plu bon si nos no ajunta ancora plu casos spesial a la sinifias de "de". Simon *En LFN la preposada "de" ave sinifias diferente: **lo indica la relata o la posese **lo indica la cuantia **lo indica la orijin Jorj, cuando tu dise "ensenia nunca de canta a un porco", cual es la sinifia de la preposada "de"? Simon sujesta ce lo indica la cuantia, ma me teme ce lo es no plu ca la mal tradui de "to". Acel usa de "de" contradise la gramatica! Sunido *no, simon es coreta: me usa "de" como un "partitiva". en engles, lo ta es "teach him of singing", no "teach him to sing". esta es ancora un parte de lfn. asi es cual me disionario dise sur "to" (con infinitivas): *used with the base form of a verb to indicate that the verb is in the infinitive, in particular: * expressing purpose or intention : I set out to buy food ; we tried to help ; I am going to tell you a story. **me ia comensa per compra comedas ; nos ia atenta per aida ; me vade per nara un narada a tu. (o: me ia comensa compra comedas ; nos ia atenta aida ; me vade nara...) ***("Me va nara", no "me vade nara", normal.) Simon * expressing an outcome, result, or consequence : he was left to die ; he managed to escape. **el ia es abandonada per mori | el ia susede evade. * expressing a cause : I'm sorry to hear that. **me regrete oia lo. * indicating a desired or advisable action : I'd love to go to France this summer ; we asked her to explain ; the leaflet explains how to start a recycling program. **me ta gusta vade a Frans esta estate ; nos ia demanda ce el esplica / nos ia demanda un esplica de el ; la nota esplica como on comensa un program de resicli. * indicating a proposition that is known, believed, or reported about a specified person or thing : a house that people believed to be haunted. **un casa cual alga persones ia crede es infestada. (ma "es infestada" ave un sujeto cual difere de lo de "crede" - oce o no? lo es un corti de "un casa cual alga persones ia crede ce lo es infestada"!) ***Acel es serta no un bon espresa en lfn. Me ta dise: "un casa sur cual alga persones ia crede ce lo es infestada". Si acel pare tro complicada, on pote dise ance: "un casa cual es infestada en la crede de alga persones". Simon * after a noun, indicating its function or purpose : a chair to sit on ; something to eat. **un seja per senta ; alga cosa per come. * after a phrase containing an ordinal number : the first person to arrive. **la person prima arivante lo pare a me ce nos ave (a min) tre modos de tradui esta "to": *par un cadena de verbos; *par la usa de "per" (de intendes); *par la usa de un suproposa. donce, on pote dise "instrui nunca un porco per canta". **La solve con "per" es eselente. Lo es lo cual me ia intende neblosa cuando me ia sujesta "sur canta", ma me no ia susede trova la preposada la plu bon. Simon plu, on pote cambia la verbo a un nom verbal par ajunta "la": *ensenia nunca la canta a un porco (an si "la canta" pote es persepida como sujeste un canta spesifiada, pe "fly me to the moon").